Tora/Gallery
|altbackcolor=rgba(52, 58, 64, 0.6); |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=rgba(110, 177, 160, 0.9); |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Abilities |tab4=History }} Manga= __TOC__ Manga Chapters= |-| Chapter Covers= Chapter 1 Cover.jpg Chapter 1 Cover2.jpg Chapter 2 Cover.jpg Chapter 3 Cover.jpg Chapter 4 Cover.jpg Chapter 5 Cover.jpg Chapter 5 Cover2.jpg Chapter 6 Cover.jpg Chapter 7 Cover.jpg Chapter 8 Cover.jpg Chapter 8 Cover2.jpg Chapter 10 Cover2.jpg Chapter 11 Cover.jpg Chapter 12 Cover.jpg Chapter 13 Cover.jpg Chapter 14 Cover.jpg Chapter 15 Cover2.jpg |-| Volume Covers= Ushio and Tora Volume 1.png Ushio and Tora Volume 2.png Ushio and Tora Volume 3.png Ushio and Tora Volume 4.png Ushio and Tora Volume 5.png Ushio and Tora Volume 6.png Ushio and Tora Volume 7.png Ushio and Tora Volume 8.png Ushio and Tora Volume 9.png Ushio and Tora Volume 10.png Ushio and Tora Volume 11.png Ushio and Tora Volume 12.png Ushio and Tora Volume 13.png Ushio and Tora Volume 14.png Ushio and Tora Volume 15.png Ushio and Tora Volume 16.png Ushio and Tora Volume 17.png Ushio and Tora Volume 18.png Ushio and Tora Volume 19.png Ushio and Tora Volume 20.png Ushio and Tora Volume 21.png Ushio and Tora Volume 22.png Ushio and Tora Volume 23.png Ushio and Tora Volume 24.png Ushio and Tora Volume 26.png Ushio and Tora Volume 27.png Ushio and Tora Volume 28.png Ushio and Tora Volume 29.png Ushio and Tora Volume 31.png Ushio and Tora Volume 32.png Ushio and Tora Volume 33.png Anime Episodes 1= Episode 1 - Tora Intro.png Episode 1 - Ushio and Tora Intro.png Episode 1 - The first Yokai behind Ushio.png Tora's first appearance.png Episode 1 - Tora's first human after 500 years.png Episode 1 - Tora grabbing Beast Spear.png Episode 1 - Tora grabbing Beast Spear2.png Episode 1 - Ushio and Tora Basement.png Episode 1 - Tora's plan to eat Ushio.png Episode 1 - Ushio kicking spear in further.png Episode 1 - Ushio kicking spear in further2.png Episode 1 - Ushio cut by Tora.png Episode 1 - Tora proving he's serious.png Episode 1 - Ushio pushing spear in again.png Episode 1 - Tora begging.png Episode 1 - Tora begging2.png Episode 1 - Ushio draws Tora.png Episode 1 - Tora taunts Ushio.png Episode 1 - Ushio pulls Beast Spear.png Episode 1 - Beast Spear pulled out.png Episode 1 - Ushio betrayed by Tora.png Episode 1 - Tora mocks Ushio for believing a yokai.png Episode 1 - Ushio mocked by Tora.png Episode 1 - Tora laughing at Ushio.png Episode 1 - Tora afraid from the similar feeling.png Episode 1 - Tora's yoki being absorbed.png Episode 1 - Tora anxious from the Spear.png Episode 1 - Tora afraid of the spear.png Episode 1 - Tora listens to Ushio.png Episode 1 - Tora promising to help.png Episode 1 - Ushio slashing a tree.png Episode 1 - Tora noticing the Yokai getting bigger.png Episode 1 - Tora jumps to kill it from above.png Episode 1 - Tora slices part of the Yokai in half.png Episode 1 - Tora recalling Samurai.png Episode 1 - Ushio not letting Tora leave.png Episode 1 - Tora unable to leave.png Episode 1 - Tora haunting Ushio.png Episode 1 - Tora claims he will eat Ushio someday.png Episode 1 - Conclusion.png |-| 2= Episode 2 - Tora yelling for Ushio to come out.png Episode 2 - Tora grabbing onto Ushio.png Episode 2 - Ushio thanks Tora.png Episode 2 - Tora and Ushio fly away to the sunset.png Episode 2 - Tora and Ushio recorded.png Episode 2 - Tora amazed at seeing himself on the cellphone.png |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| 21= |-| 22= |-| 23= |-| 24= |-| 25= |-| 26= |-| 27= |-| 28= |-| 29= |-| 30= |-| 31= |-| 32= |-| 33= |-| 34= |-| 35= |-| 36= |-| 37= |-| 38= |-| 39= Openings/Endings/Concept Art & Posters OP 1= OP1 - Ushio and Tora.png OP1 - Ushio and Tora Moon.png OP1 - Ushio vs Tora.png OP1 - Ushio vs Tora Eyes.png OP1 - Tora Evil Grin.png OP1 - Tora striking Fusuma.png OP1 - Tora's hair extending.png OP1 - Tora's hair extending2.png OP1 - Tora grinning.png OP1 - Tora's lightning fist.png OP1 - Tora's Lightning.png OP1 Updated - Ushio riding on Tora.png OP1 - Tora eating Yokai.png OP1 - Tora eating Yokai2.png OP1 Updated -Tora chasing Hakumen Metamorphose.png OP1 Updated - Tora about to attack Hakumen.png OP1 Updated -Tora inhaling.png OP1 Updated -Tora blowing fire on Hakumen Metamorphose.png OP1 - Tora Happy In Flames.png OP1 - Tora and Ushio back to back.png OP1 - Tora Grinning In Flames.png OP1 - Ushio and Tora Final.png |-| OP 2= |-| ED 1= ED1 - Tora.png ED1 - Samurai vs Tora.png ED1 - Tora killing Yokai.png ED1 - Tora and Mayuko.png ED1 - Ushio and Tora.png ED1 - Main Characters.png ED1 - Final.png |-| ED 2= |-| ED 3= |-| Concept Art & Posters= Tora Concept.png|Tora's Concept Art Tora Concept2.jpg|Tora's Second Concept Art Promo.jpg|Anime Promo Season 1 Poster.png|Season 1 Poster Season 2 Poster.png|Season 2 Poster Season 2 Poster2.jpg|Second Season 2 Poster OVA Episodes= |-| Openings= |-| Endings= Illustrations Sketches Video Games Other Ushio and Tora Gaiden Volume 1.png|Gaiden Cover Ushio and Tora Moon and Sun Cover.png|Moon and Sun Artbook Cover Ushio and Tora Heroes Come Back Cover.png|Heroes Come Back Cover Ushio ED1.png|1st Ending Cover Ushio ED2.png|2nd Ending Cover Ushio ED3.png|3rd Ending Cover Ushio OP1.png|1st Opening Cover Ushio and Tora OST.png|Soundtrack Cover Category:Galleries